Forbidden Addiction
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: ‘We really have to stop this Malfoy’...‘Little late for that now Granger’ He said, now slipping down the soft material on her shoulder and kissing the exposed flesh. M for a reason. i mean it! CHAPTER 2 UP...so you dont freak!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do Harry Potter…I wish I did…Malfoy…take me know! Lol

* * *

_**

'We really have to stop this Malfoy' she said while he silkily ran his fingers down her arm.

'Little late for that now Granger' He said, now slipping down the soft material on her shoulder and kissing the exposed flesh.

Hermione put her hands to his chest and pushed him back a little.

'No…' she whispered '…we have to stop. This has gone on long enough. I cant keep doing this' he grinned evilly and went into to kiss her. But before he even got to touch her, she put her hands up and pushed him back again.

'I said no Malfoy' He looked at her, now getting a little frustrated.

'Like I said, Its too late now. You were the one that perused this after the first time. Then you come to me and everytime you say the same old bloody thing…but you just come crawling back for more…begging me to fuck you…why is that?' He looked at her. She was beginning to blush. Getting all hot and bothered from this encounter…why did she come crawling back? She came to a conclusion, she needed it. All this…this _thing_ with Malfoy, he was just a quick release from the real world…her release from all her problems. It wasn't healthy, she knew it…but she couldn't deny the fact that he was just too good. She needed it, she craved it. And he knew it.

'I take it by your silence that you're giving this a lot of thought. So why don't you hurry up and answer the question…why do you keep coming back?' he smirked evilly. He knew she would give in. she almost always did…for it was exactly how it had happened the first time.

FLASH BACK

He had found her sitting in a bar, drowning her sorrows with alcohol. She was upset, angry at the world…her mother had just past away and she could not deal with it all. So she took it all out on alcohol.

He was out for a good time when he had found her. They were both nineteen now, both working for the ministry and just as it so happened they worked in the same department.

She was wearing a 'little black dress' and those 'fuck me' heals. She had grown to be a sexy woman. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black shirt that was open two buttons. He was as smooth as always.

He was walking through the crowd when he saw her sitting at the bar. He smirked and walked up to her. She had just sat down her glass, when-

'Well, well, well. If Potter could see you know' he said suavely. Hermione froze.

'It could only be you Malfoy' she looked up at him through her eyelashes. She turned to the bar 'Scotch on the rocks please'.

'Hitting the hard stuff Granger. Never knew you were the type…Whiskey, straight' he said to the bartender 'So what brings you here Granger? finally realised that Potty cheated on you and you're trying to kill yourself with alcohol?' he smirked and took a seat next to her.

'Whatever Malfoy. I am really not in the mood for your shit and for the record Harry and I are not dating' she took a sip of her drink. The bar was dimly lit and what lights there were, reflected off them perfectly. In the background, you could hear suave, sexy music.

'Anyway. Why are you asking me what I am doing here? Aren't you, Draco Malfoy the one in a muggle bar. I never thought I'd see the day' she took another sip and looked at him. They were sitting next to each other. His body facing hers and her facing him and the bar, her legs crossed over…showing quite a lot of leg. Their sexual chemistry obvious.

'I like a change' he took a sip, all the while not taking his eyes off her. Her make-up was done smoky and sexy and her hair fell down in soft curls to the middle of her back. 'My, how the bookworm has changed' he lightly touched her leg. Her body erupted in goose bumps. She hated it. She hated him. It was bad enough she had to see him at work. He gave her hell. But now he was taking up her free time as well.

'Don't touch me Malfoy. I'm not like all those sluts you get, with one of your looks. Now, kindly leave so I can stew in my problems alone' she faced the bar and took another sip. He watched her for a moment. A thought came to mind and he smirked.

'You know. I have a…better solution to dealing with your problems' she snapped her head towards him. Was the infamous Draco Malfoy really hitting on her? She was shocked.

'Are you suggesting…' he grinned evilly.

'You have changed Granger. So I wouldn't feel so dirty fucking you. No strings attached…isn't that just a wonderful thing about fuck buddies?' she looked taken aback. She looked at him again. He was serious for that moment. He WAS being serious.

'Even if I wanted something like that. Why in bloody hell would it be with you?' he smirked before leaning in close to her ear whispering-

'Enemies have the hottest sex. And trust me when I say…I am good and I could fuck you so hard 'Draco' will be the only thing you'll be able to say' he pulled back and watched her. There it was. Her legs went weak. She couldn't believe how turned on she was from his suggestion. Her sense of normality disappearing, her morals flying out the window. It was crazy. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it.

She turned towards the bar and downed her drink in one go. She turned again towards him and in a flash, she had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together. They kissed each other hungrily, their tongues mingled as the taste of alcohol mixed. Touching each other everywhere they could.

_Meanwhile in Hogsmead:_

Ron sat with Harry in the three broomsticks.

'Do you think she will be ok?' asked Ron

'I hope so mate. She took it pretty hard. No one knew that cancer would kill her. They thought she was in remission' Harry took a sip from his fire whisky 'I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid'

_Back at the bar:_

If you walked back into the bar, past the tables, chairs and lounges. Past the dance floor, around and past the stairs that went up to a second level; and kept walking to the back of the bar, where it was a bit darker and secluded. You would find a woman pressed up against a wall, heavily kissing a handsome blond man. She had pulled him there herself. He had stopped her and pushed her against the wall, attacking her lips with his. Their hands every where they could reach.

He trailed kisses down her neck as she gasped and tried to pull him closer. His hand trailed down her waist, past her hips, down her thigh and to just behind her knee, where he hooked it up and brought her leg up, pressing himself harder against her. He brought his mouth back up, kissing her heatedly once again.

They finally broke away, panting heavily. They looked at each other. He stroked her leg, without breaking the contact, He slid his hand into her dress and pressed firmly between her legs. She gasped and closed her eyes.

'My place' he whispered huskily.

From there it was a blur as to how she got to his place. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against a wall of a darkened room, with only the light from the outside world to cast eerie shadows across their faces.

* * *

**A/N…sorry to do that, but I thought I would leave it hanging and continue the saucy stuff in the next chap…lol…your all going to hate me for doing it, but it just makes it all better.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter…Sniffs

* * *

**_

_The next thing she knew, she was slammed against a wall of a darkened room, with only the light from the outside world to cast eerie shadows across their faces…_

She pulled him closer to her as their kiss grew with every stroke of their tongues. She was practically grinding against him as she hooked her leg up once more. Breaking apart…and without any hesitation…she ripped his shirt off and pulled him in again.

He trailed kisses down her neck and was sure to leave his marks. Gliding his hands across her body, He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. It was as if they couldn't wait. As if they were dieing and they needed it to survive.

Once more, she broke apart form his lips. Panting heavily, she reached down to his pants and began to unbuckle the belt. He stood there, with his arms on either side of her head, placed against the wall. He watched her as she frantically unbuckled the belt, unzipped his pants and pushed them down.

She came back up and kissed him again. Within seconds…all the while heavily kissing…they had stumbled away from the wall, across to his bedroom door, and carelessly stumbling into the room. She threw him onto the bed and straddled his waist.

Never had he been so turned on like this. Who knew Hermione Granger was such a vixen?

Kissing and touching everywhere they could, they finally managed to pull the remainder of their clothing off.

Suddenly, he sat up. Kissing her heavily. He managed to finally brake away from her. Once again, without breaking eye contact, he reached between her legs, as they were around his waist, and began his seductive torture. Panting heavily against each others lips, it became too much for her. She bit her lip and she grasped the sheet beside her for support. She moaned loudly as he continued his torture.

He couldn't take it any more. He pulled his hand away and flipped her around. He rested between her legs and quickly thrust into her, earning him a scream. Moments later, he was thrusting hard and deeper into her. Screams and moans filled the room. It was fast and frantic. Sweat poured off their bodies, as she met each thrust…nearly making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Their tongues dulled against each other, both leaving marks down their necks as the pleasure intensified.

Hermione reached back and seized the headboard with one hand. Their end was here. She screamed and arched her back as she came. Her hands flew to his back, scratching, trying to desperately hold onto something as she ended. The minute he felt she back arch, he couldn't help but come at the feeling. He moaned deeply, finally slowing down to a stop. He collapsed onto her body. Their hearts beating fast, their breaths fast and short.

He finally pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. They lay there for thirty minutes. Without any words said. Hermione, eventually gained her composure and left.

END FLASH BACK

He smirked at her. She was weakening. She was furious at the way he could do this to her. The question…why did she keep coming back? Finally, she looked up at him.

'Because I need it' she said simply. His smirk turned into an evil grin. In a instant, he smashed his lips against hers in a closed lip kiss. The intensity of it, forced her head back a little. He pulled away and lightly pushed her as he turned around and headed for the door. He stopped and fixed up his shirt and tie.

'Knew you couldn't resist it Granger…' he said, not looking at her '…you've had a good taste of me now. You cant last long. No matter what you say or what you do..' he looked back at her '…you will always come crawling back' with a final smirk, He opened the door of the empty class room and left her there.

She stood there for a minute .His voice and those words plaguing her mind. He was right and she knew it. She couldn't help but crawl back to him, crawl back to him on her knees and beg him to fuck her. She needed her release.

She knew it was a mistake coming here…school reunions always are.

* * *

**A/N short I know…but I wanted to get it done so I didn't keep you waiting. The next chap will be up soon.**


End file.
